1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water storage facilities and, more particularly, to underground storage facilities for retaining or detaining run off water on property being developed, such as shopping malls and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,900 (Burke et al) discloses the use of a flexible sheet of fluid impervious material as a cover for the side walls and bottom of a reservoir. The flexible sheet is secured to the upper periphery of the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,646 (Laesch) discloses a reservoir system which includes diversion elements with conduits extending from a reservoir to drainage areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,205 (Hisken et al) discloses a collection system for collecting water. The system includes trough elements at the periphery of a basic structure to allow animals to drink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,308 (Brothers) discloses a type of domed reservoir in which the bottom and side walls of the reservoir are lined with a flexible membrane. A fan is used to provide air under pressure to keep the dome above the surface of the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,887 (Phillips) discloses a control system for controlling the flow of liquid from a site to a drainage area. A plurality of cells are connected together, and fluid flow between the cells is controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,144 (McCarthy) discloses a water control system for collecting and controlling the flow of a collection reservoir into a drainage area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,290 (Yamada et al) discloses an underground drainage system which includes pumps and conduits for channeling water collected from various elements to a drainage facility.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,487,621 and 5,909,982 (Takada et al) disclose a system similar to the previously discussed '290 patent. These patents pertain to the control of drain water from a metropolitan area through underground channels.
None of these patents directly refer to storage facilities, per se, in which rain water or melt water is stored after being collected and concentrated underground.
In many locations, contemporary laws require that water falling onto specific areas be managed. That is, rain water falling onto a developed property area, such as a shopping mall, must be kept on the property and must not be allowed to drain to adjacent properties. The apparatus of the present invention provides underground storage facilities for such run off water and provides a useful benefit, namely a parking area or any hard surfaced facility, to be built over the water storage apparatus. The present invention is opposed to, for example, water retention basins which may occupy a substantial amount of land, with very little practical benefit and underground pipes. A danger of such retention basins is, of course, the possibility of a child falling into the retention basin and becoming a drowning victim, or a health hazard, etc., and a problem with underground pipes, in addition to cost, is also a possible health hazard.